Love, a very powerful word
by GiulietteRose
Summary: Love is a very powerful word. I'd use stronger to describe my feelings for him. RR.


I'm Back! Haha! Got inspired! Rated M for _**VERY**_ mature content. We are also going to pretend that Hermione was born _after_ Harry. He was born in July of that year and Hermione in September.

Disclaimer: No, no I don't.

I had kept my feelings bottled up for ages, well all day. _That was it_, I thought, _no one would ask me to the ball. _Especially not the boy who I really wanted to ask me. It was a really hard thing to cope with: being not well liked, not being the prettiest, not being the nicest, not being the most attractive etc. I'm sure that he has more attractive people on his mind: Cho, Ginny, Parvati, even Lavender. There is no way in hell that he'd even look my direction. The Yule Ball was announced that morning and many people already had dates; all the good boys will be gone by the time that I find a date. I'll end up going with _Collin Creevey_! Urgh! I can't even imagine! By the time I get a date even _Neville_ will be taken. No, I wont be the last one. I can't! It's only been the first day that it has been announced! Maybe there is a guy out there who likes me. I mean that Quidditch player Viktor Krum has been eyeing me in the library. Maybe he'll ask me. _Doubtful._

It's very true. I have been in love with Harry Potter for over a year now. Being my pathetic self (and a girl) I don't have the balls to tell him how I feel. Crap. He likes another girl, a Ravenclaw. Her name is Cho and from what I can tell she is quite beautiful. There is no way that he'd like me if _she_ is in the picture. Nobody would have Hermione Granger when they could have Cho Chang.

I sat in the common room crying like a baby. The time is 3:00 in the morning and everybody else is in dreamland. I thought that I was alone. There were many things that I was crying about: 1) Harry 2) The fact that I was almost positive that nobody would ask me to the ball 3) Harry 4) Harry and _oh_ did I mention HARRY?

I could hear the creaking of the floorboards as somebody descended the stairs. Double crap, it's Harry. I didn't want him to see me like this but moreover I didn't want him to know _why!_

"Hermione? What's the matter?" he asked me in his sweet, touching, amazing, soft voice. He sat down on the couch next to me and opened his arms wide. His tight fitting grey tee shirt was stretched over his muscles. He wore blue plaid pajama bottoms that were to long for him and bunched up at his ankles.

I couldn't speak. All I could do was cry, and that's what I did. He embraced me in a tight hug and we sat there for well over two hours. It was now 5:34 in the morning and the early birds would be waking up in around an hour to get ready for the day full of strenuous classes.

By the time I had calmed down I was ready to talk.

"So, do you have a date for the Ball? Isn't important that the champions have dates?" I asked him trying to avoid a question that I knew would make me burst into tears.

"No, Cho said that she was going with Cedric. But the only reason that I even asked Cho is that I didn't have the courage to ask the girl that I really like…" he trailed off. He seemed really nervous, or maybe he was just really tired.

"Oh," my voice broke sadly at this piece of unfriendly news, "who is the lucky woman?"

"I can't tell you that! It's a secret!"

"FINE! Just tell me what she looks like! I'll try to guess. Fair?" He chuckled at the fact that I feel like I have to know everything.

"Fair. OK! She's smart, funny, really beautiful even though she wouldn't believe me if I told her, amazing, sweet, tough, brave, oh yeah! She's you." I was confused! I thought that when he said that she was tough and brave that the girl was Ginny Weasley who was all the above and more. She had been in love with Harry for the past few years, and hell, it was NO secret. Even Harry knew, and he was almost always oblivious to this stuff.

"Well I can guarantee that the girl in which you like, likes you back." And just like that I snuggled into his arms and fell asleep without another word. I could tell that I had left him quite confused. It was early in the morning and they would surely be excused from the days work. We'd have to tell Ron to explain to our professors where we were.

When I awoke, the sun was starting to set. Harry was still asleep. We had slept the entire day away. I then started to shake, I had no idea why. I woke up Harry in the process, and _he_ started to shake too. I then realized that it was around 2 degrees and there wasn't a fire going, because nobody was supposed to be in the common room. I looked at Harry's watch and saw that it read 4:30; classes would be ending in 1/2 an hour. I conjured up a few blue flames; enough to keep us warm, and Harry went and got us a few blankets. By the time that we were warm enough Harry asked me the question I knew would come up sooner rather than later.

"Shit! I missed a full day of classes! How will I get back on track?" I said this and Harry chuckled. Then he face was quickly solemn again.

"Wait," he said to me, "you fancy me?"

"Yes," I stated proudly. "Ever since we went back in time last year…you?"

"Ever since I saved you from the mountain troll. Some Gryffindors we are! We couldn't even work up the courage to tell each other how we felt."

I was freaking out. It was the day of the ball and all I could do was practically piss in my pants. I put my purple dress on and I put my hair back into a lose ponytail with the stray curls falling down my face. It was simple yet sweet at the same time. I breathed in a sigh of total relief. I was ready.

I walked down the stairs slowly so that I was not to make a huge entrance. It turns out that it makes the moment seem even more dramatic when you do that.

When I walked in Harry was standing next to Ron (who was going with Loony Lovegood) he smiled at me. I could see in his eyes that he was glad to be there and even happier that he was there with me.

Not only did I look like a princess, but with Harry looking at me that way I felt like a queen.

He held his hand out at me and I smiled a huge smile of relief. I was very glad to be there. I grabbed it and we went off to the Great Hall. It was set up beautifully: the usual 12 Christmas trees were there, but they were decorated more extravagantly than ever before.

The two of us sat dawn at a table with Fleur and Roger Davies, Krum and some other girl from Beauxbatons, Cedric and Cho, Dumbledore, Madam Maxime, Bagman, and instead of Crouch: Percy Weasley. I could sense that for Harry it was a little awkward for him to be sitting next to the girl that he initially asked out, but turned him down. It was quite weird for me to be the _other girl_.

Before long we were dancing. When we did so, my face grew hot and flushed.

When we were done, Harry kissed my cheek and went to get us drinks. I sat down next to Ron and started to giggle. Little did I know that doing that was a _huge_ mistake.

We hadn't told Ron that the two of us were seeing each other because I was very well aware that Ron had a big crush on me.

As I cried on the staircase I took off my shoes; which I had just noticed were pinching my toes.

"RON YOU RUINED _EVERYTHING!_" I yelled at his arse.

Suddenly I felt two warm hands on my shoulders. I turned to face Harry and fell into his outstretched arms. For five minutes he just sat there and rubbed my back shushing my tears.

"Hey Hermione! Do you wanna hear some good news?" I nodded my head.

"Cedric just told me how to figure out the egg! But, I need _your_ help. We'd have to go to the prefect's bathroom."

My heart raced faster and faster. I understood fully well what was going on. What was I going to say? _No?_

"Do you know where it is? Because I sure as hell have _no idea._"

"Yeah." He said with a sly grin. Then unexpectedly he grabbed my wrist and started running down the corridor. When we approached the Fat Lady (who was so drunk that she opened to portrait without us even muttering the password) Harry went upstairs he grabbed the egg and the invisibility cloak and we were off, without even changing our clothing. We set out for another run and when we got to the entrance to the bathroom Harry mumbled the password (A/N _Pine Fresh—look it up!)_. My heart raced then more than ever before. _This was happening to me. _

When the door closed, the room glistened in beautiful colors. It was such an extravagant room I nearly peed myself. Harry dropped the egg and the cloak on the floor turned me around and kissed me full on the lips. It was utter bliss. My tongue traced his lips and he let me graciously enter. His hand found the back of my dress and undid the zipper letting it fall off my slender body.

I was standing there in only my undergarments while he was still fully clothed. Not breaking the kiss I took off every single article of clothing that he had on besides his boxers. Laughing I held him close to me. He kissed my neck and my cheeks. We ran the water and let the pool sized tub fill with suds and fragrances. When the tub was full the water magically shut off and we resumed our kissing. I tucked my thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and pulled them around his ankles. He kicked them off and unclasped my bra. I am and have always been a chesty and a very developed girl. I got my first period when I was 10 and I am a size DD bra. He then tucked _his _hands in _my_ underpants and pulled them off me. We were totally naked and all ourselves. Nothing else.

He was snogging me with such passion that he pulled me into the tub and kicked in the egg in the process.

We anticipated the shriek, but it never came. There was a sweet sound coming from the bottom of the tub. We stuck our heads underwater to hear what it was saying.

Come seek us where our voices sound

_We cannot sing above the ground_

_And while you're searching ponder this_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss_

_An hour long you'll have to look _

_To recover what we took_

_But past an hour—the prospects black_

Too late, It's gone, it won't come back

We could not physically hold our breath for any longer. As we swam to the surface, a thought popped into my head.

"Harry! _We cannot sing above the ground_! That _has_ to be mermaids."

"Ok, so we figured out the clue. Can we get back to snogging now?" I chuckled. He was amazing.

I jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his waist. We were in water so I was much lighter than I would be normally. My wet breasts were pressed up against his muscular chest, my hands ruffling through his wet hair, my lips pressed against his warm ones, his soft pubic hair against my legs.

His erection was stiffening under me. I jumped back from him for a second. He looked hurt. I chuckled at his facial expression. It was quite cute.

"You want to do this? With me?"

"Hermione! There is no other person that I'd rather do it with!"

Sex. It's a big step between two people. It shows affection, love. Love is a strong word. But I'd use stronger to describe how I felt for him.

I grabbed my wand and quickly preformed an infertility spell so that I for sure can't get pregnant. Then we proceeded.

Kissing him was like nothing that I had ever experienced before. It was everything. He pulled me out of the tub and placed me on the cold marble floor. He leaned over me and kissed me.

Once again he asked me if I was ready. This time my answer changed. I was surer than ever before.

When he slid into me…. I can't even describe the feeling. Epic, maybe? I was dumbfounded. It was: bliss. Hips moving in rhythm. Slow at first and then faster and faster.

When we were finished I started to cry. I loved him like the stars above and I'd love him until I died.

"What's wrong?" he sweetly asked me.

"I-I _love_ you." Plain and true.

"I love you too. More than even _you_ could ever fathom."

And with that I received another blissful kiss full of life and full of love.

He then rested his sweaty head on my sweaty chest.

"We should go." I told him.

He nodded and looked at his watch. It was 3:30 in the morning. Christmas morning.

As we entered the common room there were people still up from the events of that night. They were either snogging or cuddling or sleeping. Harry and I decided that it would be best for us to sleep in his dormitory, because the other girls in mine would be up all night wondering why they didn't get laid.

We laughed at the idea of Lavender sitting on the edge of my bed questioning me, not letting me get a wink of sleep.

He lent me a pair of pajama pants and a loose t-shirt. I put them on and got into bed. He got in five minutes later. He

He put his arm tenderly around my waist. I felt warm.

Love is a very powerful word. I'd use stronger to describe how I feel about Harry.

Soooooooooo? REVIEW! 5,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 IMAGINARY DOLLARS TO THE ONE WHO FIGURES OUT THE SONG QUOTE!

Lots o' Love

Giuliette


End file.
